Ayrth
=Family of Scholars= History The Ayrth family name was born from a master tactician in Maritonia as the country was being formed. Gervane was highly intelligent stopping any skirmishes easily. Noted by the nobles, he was sent forth in his later years to pursue knowledge. As loyal as ever, he did so traveling around the province. During that time, he found a wife with the same desire to acquire knowledge. Then not long after his marriage, he had children. The age difference between him and his wife did allow him enough time to see his children married. Then thereafter shortly he died of old age. The prestige of having a family name brought them some fame wherever they went. A generation later, the family had a brief boom when Joyceana had nine children. She married rather young and a year later she had her first child. By this time, Dinesh was a country known to be more academically inclined where the Ayrth family moved to continue learning. Each successive generation changed the family scheme little by little. The family is to stay predominantly scholars. It is run by a House council with one woman being the Chairman. Those that are older than 60 return to teach at Dinesh universities and academies. All scholarly pursuits are to be helpful to the community in some way, either to archive the knowledge They lived all their childhood and teen years in Dinesh, learning from the best scholars. After the age of 60, many Ayrths fall back to teach at Dinesh universities and academies. Those that aren't so brilliant in theoretical subjects are often masters of applied subjects that work in conjunction with the Crafters Guild. There is no one person who is Head of Ayrth but it is lead by a council of Ayrth 'wise'. Those 'wise' range from the age 30 to 60. Currently that leaves only four in the council. Ayrth family members do not have a lot of children since they do not have time for them. They often have one or two children per married couple. The women tend to dominate in this family, bringing their husbands into the family because the family members have dwindled. Overall they are a pragmatic sort but they do have passion for learning. A rare few have deeper compassion for the public devoting their scholarly pursuits to help all. The council of 'wise' Ayrths are sent to live in Maritonia because Dinesh has need to solidify their allies. Maritonia is one of those great allies. Thus, they are in Maritonia to help educate the country while they are also doing their own research. Crysenia Ayrth - Female and Head of Family councilor, Wife of Landric, 35 yo (Identical Twin of Desiraye) - played by Devin Kelley Landric Ayrth - Male and Head of Family councilor, Husband of Crysenia, 38 yo, Origin: - played by Jon Prescott Desiraye Ayrth - Female and Head of Family councilor, Wife of Brendane, 35 yo (Identical Twin of Crysenia) - played by Devin Kelley Brendane Ayrth - Male and Head of Family councilor, Husband of Desiraye, 41 yo, Origin: - played by Gerard Butler Faideva Ayrth - Female, Wife of Gilebryn, 24 yo, Sister of Crysenia, Desiraye and Kiyana - played by Gilebryn Ayrth - Male, Husband of Faideva, 25 yo, Origin: Kiyana Ayrth - Female, Wife of Penelby, 21 yo, Sister of Crysenia, Desiraye and Faideva - played by Anne Bates Penelby Ayrth - Male, Husband of Kiyana, 28 yo, Origin: - played by Brandon Routh